Little Cuddles & Cheer Friends
by serendipitouswords
Summary: Rachel has a secret. A way to cope with the terrors of high school. Soon she'll learn that it's the most unlikely classmates that will understand her deepest desires. {Non-sexual age-play}
1. Chapter 1

She would never get used to the sensation of a thousand icicles bombarding her skin, the blue raspberry flavouring dripping down her chilled cheeks and rolling over her lips. Her tongue would instinctively dart out, tasting the enemies weapon as her hands would move to her eyes, removing any icy remnants so she could see once again. The ice cold slushie facial was like a shock to her system, everything but herself in that moment would cease to exist. Nothing but the stinging of the ice could be felt until the cackles and laughter of the perpetrators and the rest of the student body would infiltrate back into her consciousness. "Fag spawn!" The words of Karovsky were followed by the bellowing laughter of the football player as the brunette found herself shoved against the metal of the lockers, numerous insults being thrown her way as she wrapped her arms defensively around her torso, waiting for her attackers to leave so she could run to the sanctuary of the bathroom. Rachel quickly turned on the balls of her feet, opening the locker she was pushed into and grabbing her bag containing fresh clothing. As the crowd began to dissipate, she dipped her head, quickly pushing through the rest of the students to make her way to the bathroom so she could clean off for the second time that day, blinking back tears, the proud girl refusing to let herself cry until she was granted some privacy.

Once she'd checked each stall, ensuring she was well and truly alone in the second floor bathroom, Rachel finally let her walls crumble for a moment. She placed her bag beside the sink, sniffling quietly to herself as she leaned forwards, running the warm water through her hair so she could wash away the sticky slushie coating her brunette locks. Two slushies in one day... She knew as soon as she opened her eyes this morning that today would not be her day. She'd had that ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach as soon as she woke. And hell was she right. Karovskys words rang in her ears as she used her fingers to brush her now slushie free locks from her face before grabbing her sports towel, dabbing any slushie remains from her skin before retrieving her last change of clothes from her bag, a faint smile forming on her lips as she spied her comforting bear, Mr Harrison, appearing from the bag. He accompanied her to school everyday, ever since the slushies and insults had begun, she'd needed a friend to provide her with warmth and comfort to soothe her when the rest of the student body turned against her. She left him resting in the top of her bag, deciding to change her clothing before she would gather him up into her arms for her much needed post-slushie cuddles. Hopefully this was the last slushie of the day, she didn't have another change of clothing to save her for a third time. She bundled her clothing into her arms and scurried into the closest stall, quickly stripping from her damp, sticky sweater, letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothing before slipping on a pale blue collared dress. She pulled on a pair of knee high socks before slipping her feet into her blue dolly pumps when she heard the swing of the bathroom door, forcing Rachel's stomach to knot and tumble. "Rachie?" The inquisitive voice of one Brittany Pierce filtered into her stall as she audibly sighed in relief. Rachel straightened out her dress before gathering up her old clothing and leaving the stall, she curled her lips into her trademark Rachel Berry smile as she looked toward Brittany. The young girl didn't have any friends, but that didn't stop Britt from being nice to her. The blonde was friendly with everyone, the social lines blurred to her as she skipped merrily to speak with whoever she wished, ignoring the rules of who she was 'supposed' to interact with. "Hi Brittany. What're you doing in here!"

Brittany's face lit up with a beatific smile as she skipped over to the Star Brunette, pulling her into her arms, Rachel's face pressed into her chest, her eyes wide with shock as she continued to hold her clothing in her arms that were now squished between both girls. Rachel's words were muffled as a surprised squeak escaped her lip. "Excuse me, Brittany. As much as this hug is a better surprise than the slushie I just experienced, why are you here?" Brittany just giggled, tightening her hold on the brunette as the bathroom door swung open for a second time. "Britt-Britt, let the dwarf go before she suffocates in your arms." The sound of Sanatana's voice sent Rachel into a mini panic, her thoughts racing as she imagined this being some kind of prank, the Lantina ready to slushie her for a third time. As a result, Rachel momentarily burrowed further into the tight embrace of the friendly blonde before she stiffened, wiggling free from her grasp, her posture straight as she turned to face Santana with her chin held high. "Whatever you both want, please get it over with. I'd rather not have a third slushie today." Rachel's words snapped defensively from her lips as she turned on her heels to reach for her bag to pack away her clothing.

"Stop with the bitching, Manhands. I just followed Britt." Santana scowls, a look of forced disgust gracing her features. "She wanted to check on you." Santana was unable to continue her words, having been halted by the childlike squeal escaping her best-friends lips. Rachel all but jumped out of her skin as Brittany pushed passed her, reaching for the bear that was laying visible at the top of her bad. "Look Sannie! Rachie has a friend. Isn't he so cute?!" She grabbed the bear, skipping over to the other cheerleader, holding the bear up for Santana to see, the excitement visible on Brittany's features. Rachel shovelled her clothing into her tote bag, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up whole as she slowly turned to face the two girls.. No one was supposed to know about Mr Harrison, she was already at the bottom of the social pyramid, she didn't want to commit social suicide too! She was met with a brow raise and a smirk coming from Santana, it was as though you could see all myriad of insults circling her brain as she flicked through them all, waiting for the perfect one to spew from her lips. But to Rachel's surprise that moment never came. "You're right, Britt-Britt, the thing has a cute bear." To say Rachel was surprised was an understatement, no insults? No derogatory names? Well, she referred to her as a thing, but still.. She could have done better than that, instead she just agreed with Brittany? Slowly shaking her head to free her from her thoughts, Rachel shoved her belongings into the tote bag and flung it over her shoulder, she quickly reached for the bear in Brittany's arms, her smile strained across her lips. "Um. That's.. not mine! My cousins, she like's to let me look after it for her. Children. Eh?" Rachel flashed the sweetest smile she could muster, reaching for the bear once again from Britt. "Oh sure, your cousins" Santana used air quotes when speaking to Rachel, the tiny brunette visibly squirming as she mentally prayed to leave this bathroom unscathed. "He's so cute, Rachie. Can I cuddle him again soon?" "S-sure, Britt, as long as I can have him back for now." Rachel wanted this meeting to be over with as soon as possible and staying on Brittany's good side was definitely the way forwards. The blonde handed the bear to Rachel who relaxed almost instantly upon coming into contact with Mr Harrison, she hugged him too her chest, trying not to give away her attachment to the soft toy as she pushed passed both girls, summing that now would be the best time to leave befre any questions could be asked. With a hurried "I have to go now" leaving her lips, Rachel left the bathroom quicker than she'd ever moved before.

"Right. Her cousins bear." Santana mumbled to herself as she span on her heels to watch the bathroom door swing shut.

"Sannie, why did Rachie lie about her bear? It is her cuddle bear, right? Like, Mrs Muggles is my cuddle bear?"

"Uh huh, Britt-Britt, it's hers." Santana's words trailed off as she continued to watch the space that Berry once was, her mind beginning to wander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all the followers of this story so far! This is my first time writing a story of this nature, so please bare with me. The idea makes me curious, but I don't know as much as I should. I don't currently have a beta, so any typos or spelling mistakes are my own, and if I could, I would incinerate them all. Ha. Typos infuriate my inner perfectionist. If you guys would mind giving me some feedback through reviews I would be extremely grateful! Here is the next update. I hope you enjoy. 3 Regina.**

* * *

Santana's thoughts had kept circling for the rest of the day, always landing back on that brief encounter with Berry in the bathroom. Contrary to popular knowledge, she didn't really hate the girl. Even if she did put on an Oscar winning performance as though she despised her existence on a regular basis. Granted, the girl was annoying, especially when she was up on her high horse ranting about show tunes and how her voice was better than everyone else's, but she didn't hate her. Not really.. In fact, she was rather soft on her. But she wasn't allowed to like her! No! The HBIC does not grow crushes on the lowest of the low. Santana did not want to fall a few pegs down the social ladder just because she had a crush on the petite diva. So instead, she masked it all with hatful insults and slushy facials, which in her defence, she hadn't thrown at all this year. Something about that encounter in the bathroom tugged at her heart strings though. The bear.. The relief and comfort in Rachel's eyes when she finally had him in her arms again. It was such an innocent reaction and it reminded her of Brittany. The two cheerleaders had a special relationship that no one at this bigoted school would ever understand.. But she saw something in Rachel.. Something that gave her hope that possibly she could find a way in with the diva. And that possibly the diva would understand.

"Mama?" Santana was pulled from her thoughts as the childlike whisper graced her ears. She could feel Brittany stood beside her as she placed her books into her locker, ready to leave the school for the day. Santana held out her pinky finger toward the blonde, smiling warmly when they joined together, her voice leaving her lips in a hushed soft tone, uncharacteristic to the fiery brunette. "Soon, baby. You can be little soon."  
The blonde cheerleader used the palm of her hand to mask a tired yawn, little Brittany having struggled to manage through the day without a nap. Santana knew that the exhaustion was hitting the young blonde, deducing that was why her little self was coming out to play before they'd even left school. Britt was only little in the halls of McKinley when she was either sleepy or someone had been mean to her. Otherwise, little Britt-Britt only came out when she was safe at home. Once she'd filled her locker with unwanted books, Santana guided her bestfriend and sometimes lover out to the parking lot at the front of the school. Brittany instantly ran ahead, weaving between the cars until she situated herself beside Santana's red Mercedes. Using the remote key, the brunette unlocked her car, the lights flashing to signal that the doors could now be opened, prompting Brittany to climb into the back seat, her thumb slipping into her mouth as she tugged her favourite bear, Mrs Muggles from her backpack. Santana soon reached Brittany at the car, ensuring the girl was buckled in before climbing into her own seat so she pull out the parking lot. "Is my baby ready to go home?" A tired mumble escaped the blondes lips as Santana watched her nod through the review mirror before the young girl slumped further into her seat, a small yawn escaping her lips. Santana couldn't help the find smile that graced her features, she loved it when little Brittany came out to play.. It pulled at her protective instincts and her inner mother. There was nothing sexual about it to them, the girl who gave sweet lady kisses and little Britt-Britt were two different entities who brought out two different sides to Santana.

The brunette drove the route to her apartment on autopilot, she knew which roads to take off by heart. Ever since she'd come out to her parents, they'd given her her own place to stay, she needed some 'space' to be herself. And as much as she put up a fuss, not wanting to leaver her family home, the girl would be forever grateful for this apartment because without it she would never have discovered this thing between herself and Britt. "We're home, baby." Santana smiled to herself when she noticed that the cheerful blonde had fallen asleep on the drive home. She quickly exited the car, making her way to the back so she could lift her young passenger, shutting the door with one bump from her hip. Cheerios practice was gruelling, but it definitely aided her ability to lift the girl. Thanks Coach, right? Santana carried the girl across the threshold, humming quietly as she continued to carry her into the living room before placing her on the couch. Brittany stirred momentarily as the brunette draped a blanket over her frame. "Play Rachie when wakie, mama?" She mumbled her words before instantly passing out once again, a soft chuckle escaping Santana's lips as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby. Maybe you guys can play tomorrow." Once she ensured that the blonde was settled for her nap, Santana made her way to the kitchen to prepare some dinner, knowing her little girl would be hungry as soon as she woke. Whilst glancing through the refrigerator, her eyes scanning the shelves for something to eat her thoughts once again circled back to the petite diva, making a note to talk to her tomorrow. "I'm coming for you, Berry."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for how sucky this chapter is. It was so hard to write and it's only a filler chapter. I will get to the good stuff soon, I promise. I do not have a beta, so all typos or mistakes are my own. *stabs all my typos and pretends they dont exist***

**Thank you so much for all the comments, follows and faves, you have no idea how much that all means to me. **

**Happy reading! And I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Regina x**

* * *

Rachel was on edge for the rest of the day after her encounter with Brittany and Santana. Having been caught with her bear was too close of a call, even if she did manage to sway them away from her attention with the lie about her cousin. She knew she'd have to be more careful about her..needs..from now on, she'd have to ensure that Mr Harrison only came out when the situation was dire and she was utterly sure she was alone. Every call of her name or the laughter of the more popular students made the hairs on her neck stand on edge, she was sure something would happen, maybe another slushy or a hateful slur thrown her way, but to her surprise she managed to make it to the final bell relatively unscathed. Her petite frame scurrying from the school grounds as quickly as her knee high sock covered legs would take her. Unlike the rest of the student body, she didn't have a car, so whilst everyone else was distracted in the parking lot she managed to leave the grounds and begin the familiar walk home. She didn't mind walking, it was just even more time that she could spend exercising rather than being lazy. She had to keep her figure perfect and walking to and from school helped aid this process.

Any hope left inside Rachel left her as soon as she stepped into her silent home. The post it stuck to the notice board letting her know that her fathers would be away...again. This time for a month on a humanitarian project in Uganda. Yes, she should be proud that her fathers travelled the world on a regular basis, making a difference in other peoples lives… but she missed them. And sometimes a 16 year old girl needs her fathers too. Is that too selfish to ask? They'd been travelling since she was in second grade, first fobbing her off onto relatives or a nanny service, but come fourth grade she was just left alone in the house ever since. She'd see her fathers maybe one or two days every few months because they would always rush off for another 'last minute trip'.

"Guess it's just you and me again, Mr Harrison" She sighed to herself as her hand instinctively dug into her school bag, once her favourite bear was free from its daily prison, she tossed her bag to the ground, engulfing the plush item in her arms and buried her nose against his soft fur to inhale his familiar calming scent. The diva slowly made her way up the stairs to her room, slipping off her shoes upon entering her gold star and pink wallpapered sanctuary, her toes curling in the plush carpeting.

"Teddy wan' cuddle?" little Rachel was definitely coming out to play as the young girl sat her bear on the end of her bed before beginning to absentmindedly taking of her school clothing. Once she was left in nothing but her underwear she shuffles to her closet, picking out her favourite pair of footsie pyjamas which were decorated with little music notes. A faint giggle escaped Rachels lips upon zipping up her PJ's, little Rachie well and truly out now. She toddled over to her bed and scooped up her favourite bear before falling backwards onto her bum. Rachels brow began to knit together in a slight frown, wishing she had some form of diaper to cushion her poor buttocks when she landed so heavily.

"Owie, Mr Harrison. It hurt." She sniffled against the fur of her bear, her child-like voice quietly singing a soft lullaby in an attempt to sooth herself. She wanted a mummy to do that for her. Or at least someone bigger who wanted to take care of her. No one ever wanted to look after Rachie, not even her own dads - that was made evidently clear through them scampering off for work at every opportunity - so the young girl was forced to take up the role of parent and child all herself. Her desire to be cared for had always been there, deep down inside of her, but it wasn't until her 14th birthday, which consequently she spent alone, that she began to actively embrace her little side. She'd cuddle her bear, watch cartoons, babble to herself and just participate in anything that enabled her to forget her worries and sorrows for a little while. Rachie was a comfort and it helped her deal with the stress of each troubling day she made it through. But now, two years later, she wanted nothing more than a mommy to take care of her. Especially after the encounter in the bathroom with the two cheerleaders, she wanted someone to cuddle her and tell her that it was okay, that they didn't know anything.

Rachel remained on the floor cuddling her bear for the rest of the night, she'd quite often sleep this way, pulling a small blanket down over her petite form. She couldn't cook herself dinner, she was too young for that, so more times than not, Rachel would skip dinner completely. Her only meal of the day being lunch in school. It just provided her even more proof that she needed someone to take care of her. But how was she supposed to find someone willing to do that?

Santana spent the afternoon after school cleaning her apartment and prepping dinner whilst her little Britt-Britt slept. She couldn't help but smile every time she passed the blonde on the couch, she looked so peaceful, dreaming about god knows what as she replenished her energy through slumber.

"Wakey wakey, little nugget." Santanas soft voice penetrated the blondes sleep, a small lazy forming on her lips as she began to wake. "Mama!"

"Hey babygirl. Did you sleep well?" Santana asked, her fingers smoothing the messy hair of the tired toddler, a simple nod given to her in response. "Mama made your favourite for dinner. Chicken nuggets!"

The blonde squealed and instantly sat up, her arms raising to the brunette. "Rachie haves nuggets too?"

Santana shook her head, smiling softly as she lifted the young girl into her arms, carrying her to her special high chair waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Rachie isn't here, silly girl." She ruffled her hair once she was sat and strapped in, placing her small plate of chicken nuggets and carrot sticks on her plate. "I said maybe you guys can play tomorrow, huh? We'll find a way to talk to her."

The young blonde just grinned with delight as she began nibbling her first chicken nugget, her legs swinging happily from the high chair. "Rachie gon' plaaaay!"

Brittany squealed and giggled as she ate. She'd wanted to play with Rachie for a long time, she always thought she would be good at the games she liked to play. And after finding her little bear today, she just knew that Rachel was what she was looking for. Maybe she could even join their little family and live happily with them? If Brittany was good at anything, then it was definitely reading people. She'd noticed Rachel had been darker recently.. she knew she needed someone and hopefully her and Santana were just the someones she needed to make her smile again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the comments and feedback. I love hearing from you guys. 3 Here is the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it! There is some Britt/Rachel interaction here.**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I was hit with a surge of writers block and struggled so hard to find the right words to fit this scene. There is so much I wanted to do that I had to split it into different chapters or you'd end up reading the entire story in this one update. Aha.**

**I have a request for you guys, if any of you would like to send me prompt ideas for one shots, it would be highly appreciated. I sometimes feel like writing little one shots to keep my mind fresh and full of ideas. Feel free to PM me anytime. **

**Happy reading! Regina xoxo**

* * *

Rachel made it to school the next day fresh and ready to face any obstacles that were thrown her way head on. Mr Harrison was tucked away at the bottom of her bag, he wasn't allowed to come out to play under any circumstances, but at least he was there. That was comfort enough for her as he held her head high and walked through the double doors of McKinley to start her day.

The young diva made her way straight to her locker, she would usually spend a little time in the Glee classroom, practicing her vocals, but today, like most other days recently, she'd woken late and just wasn't feeling it.. She'd rather stay home cuddling Mr Harrison then come to school early every day. Upon dumping the unnecessary books and her bag into her locker, she had just a couple of minutes before the bell rang signalling she had to get to class.

She had Spanish first, shuffling her way to the back row. She didn't fancy correcting Mr Schue's many mistakes as he taught. She wanted to keep to herself and just wish the day away until she could finally get home and comfort herself the best way she knew how. Rachel spent the duration of the class with her nose in her notebook, doodling on the ruled page, she didn't really need to pay attention, she was largely fluent in Spanish, she wouldn't learn anything new here. And so, It wasn't until a screwed up scrap of paper landed on her desk that she was pulled from her imagination and doodling.

Rachel quickly grasped the paper, her brow knitting in slight confusion as she lifted her head to glance around the classroom. Her gaze caught by one tall blonde cheerleader who was staring her way. A huge grin plastered on her lips.

So the note was from Brittany? Rachel glanced down at the paper curiously as she began to unfold it, her own lips tugging into a small smile, finding the blondes rather infectious. She was met with a series of doodles, a rainbow, a cat, a heart and smiley face followed by a messy yet cursive script;

"Little duckie. I want to talk at lunch. By the lockers. Don't run away, I can always find you. xoxo"

Her smile faltered slightly. Why could Brittany want to talk to her? Was it about their encounter in the bathroom? Oh god, what if it is about that? Maybe the note was from Santana and not Brittany?

Rachel couldn't help the pooling nausea in her stomach as she lifted her head once again to glance across the room to the bubbly blonde. She had to say yes… Like Brittany had said, she can always find her. What was the use in avoiding her? She should just face her fears and get it over with, right? She bobbed her head in a small nod, her lips tugging into a tight smile in response to the cheerio before burying her face in her notebook once again.

Please please please on all that is Babara, don't let it be a prank involving slushies.

The star brunette willed away the rest of the class through alternating between staring at the clock and drumming her pen on the table. She was anxious to get this little chat with Brittany (and thus obviously Santana) out the way as soon as possible.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Rachel quickly packed up her belongings, and held her notebook protectively against her chest as she hunched her shoulders and hurried out of the classroom and straight across the hall to wait by Brittany's locker. Without conscious effort, Rachel began to chew on her bottom lip, her childlike nervous tendencies coming out to play.

"Rachie!" The squeal of her name met her ears before the blonde engulfed her in a warm hug, gently lifting her off her feet. "You came! You didn't run away! Yay, now I don't have to get Lord Tubbington to find you!"

The blonde giggled as she placed the stunned brunnette back onto her feet, her wide cheery smile on her lips, unfaltering, even as she looked down at the deer in the headlights expression on Rachels own face.

"Stop panicking, Berry. This aint no prank." Came the voice of one Santana Lopez. Rachel knew the cheerleader appear, you never see one without the other.

"W-what? I'm not panicking!"

Santana merely scoffed, raising her brow in amusement as she shook her head.

"Berry, I know you better than you think. You're panicking. Now hush that giant mouth of yours cause Britt-Britt's got something she wants to ask you."

Her words were cut off by a mild cry of pain as Brittany expression morphed a look of utter seriousness as she swatted the other cheerleaders arm. "Sannie, be nice!"

She then turned her attention back to the diva, her grin once again reappearing even though Rachel had yet to reply, which was uncharacteristic of her. But Little Rachie was keeping her shy and silent.

"Raaaachie" Brittany drawled out her name before giggling, her hand taking Rachels. "D'ya want to come to a sleepover at Sannies house? Puh-leaaaaase don't say no. I know Sannie scares you and makes you poop your panties. But but, I want you there. I want us to play!"

Brittany quickly shook her head before correcting herself.

"I mean, I want us to hangout!"

Rachels mouth opened… then closed… then opened again… then closed. Was this really happening? Surely it was some kind of prank..But then, Brittany wouldnt be in on it too..She was nice.

No no. She couldnt go to a sleepover anyway, she wouldnt be able to take Mr Harrison!

"Uh, sorry, Britt, but I cant. I have so much homework, and my dads don't like me staying out. Plus, I have to practice my singing and dancing. I've been rather lacking recently. Thank you for the invite though!"

She spat out all the excuses she could think of before attempting to push past the girls, a pleasant smile on her lips before her arm was grabbed by Santana.

"Santana, please let me go. I have to get to the lunch hall. I need my salad at exactly 12:30."

"Britt isnt the only one who wants you to come. Come to the sleepover. Seriously, tell me you can say no to that face?"

She gestured toward Brittany whilst Rachel was once again shocked, Santana had admitted that she even wanted her there.. God, this must be a prank.. but oh.. That pout. Brittany was fluttering her lashes, her lips protruding in the cutest of childlike pouts that she had ever seen. It make her melt and just want to give this girl everything she could possibly want, as long as it made her smile.

"Oh… okay! Fine. Just this once!"

Rachel was engulfed once again in a hug from Brittany, her squeals deafening her for a short moment before she was release.

"Good girl, Berry. Meet us after school, we'll drive to your place to grab some things and then we'll head to mine. Now get to lunch, Miss I need to be fed at 21:30 on the dot!"

Before the brunette could even respond, the other two girls were joined at the pinky and sauntering off down the hall to find their own lunch, leaving Rachel to lean against the nearest locker and recount everything that just happened. Why did she feel all warm inside when Santana had said "Good girl?"


End file.
